monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Apex monsters in Monster hunter Tri Frenzy
Is a work in progress This lists all the unique abilities and attacks used by the new apex monsters in Monster hunter Tri Frenzy. Leviathans Apex lagiacrus *Can use ivory lagiacrus' land based moves. **It will discharge after using its double thunder balls attack. And it can do a charged double rush like abyssal. Apex Ivory lagiacrus *Can use its cluster bomb two times and end it in a discharge. **Its 180% turn bite now sweeps out thunder. Apex gobul *Its wind tunnel can be used on land **Any attack involving its spines cause paralysis. Apex royal ludroth *Can emit frenzy mist out of its mane. **Its claw attacks create a wave of frenzy. Apex purple ludroth *Its tail whip and leap causes poison. **Its poison balls will now stay as a puddle for a few seconds. Apex agnaktor *Fire beam can now go sideways like glacial's. **Bite now causes fireblight. Apex niblesnarf *It gains a roar that requires earplugs. **It can do a sand blast after dashing. Queonids Apex Ganska *It obtains the move sets of its subspecies, but mostly its rare. Fanged wyverns Apex Iskal zinogre *The ice bugs now shatter into shards **Ice spikes can now be used outside of icy areas. Apex Stygain zinogre *It adds a final move to its horn stab, tail slam and spinning kick. A back slam to come down from the air. **The dragon bugs now behave as they did in 3U. True wyverns Apex rathalos *A new attack involves it flying to the sky to suddenly dive bomb. **It gains azure and silver raths moves. Apex rathain *Its tail can be spun 360° as a back flip. **A single wyvern fire can be launched at a distance. ***Its gains pink and gold ians moves. Apex khezu *Its main electric shield is the bolt directed one. **It gains red khezus moves. Apex Basarios *Basarios will never fail its fire beam and can even produce an flame expel when enraged. **It gains a rather scary move in which it takes to the skies, fires four lava globs and slams back down. Apex ruby basarios *It can do a super beam when enraged. **When the crystals break a blast of frenzy emits out. ***Hovering, it can do rathain glide. Piscine wyverns Apex Plesioth *It gains green plesioth's moveset **Its hipchecks create a wave of frenzy. Apex Gelusioth *Most of its attacks leave oil puddles **It's water ball is replaced by a freezing beam. Brute wyverns Apex rust duramboros *Its land after spinning sends out mud **Horn ram sends out a mud ball after completion Apex uragaan *Quick chin slams attack can be ended with a huge slam, or even interrupted by one. **It can turn while doing its mega chin slam. Apex steel uragaan *Can do an attack where it makes a short jump and chin slams with a soiling gas. Apex brachydios *It will now do its flame wave three times in a row. **The final wave might end with a circle explosions attack. Apex Savage deviljho *When a player gets paralysied or knocked down by another monster, it will use a sprint to rush to them and use the pin animation for the lunging bite. **A lunging bite can be comboed into dragon breath like in 3u. Fanged beasts Apex Furious rajang *It can sweep its thunder beam **The Earth boulder can be thrown as it was a regular one. ***Breakable parts of the terrain can be used as a projectile, no matter how big it is... Neopteron Apex Queen konchu See Queen konchu Carapaceon Apex plum daimyo hermitaur *Its water stream reaches double length **Its jump creates a ground shock wave. ***It can use the diablos skull to create a sound that acts as a roar. Temnoceran Apex nerscylla *It can turn its poison bite to the side. **Leaping can be comboed into a poison bite. Bird wyverns Apex quropeco *It can damage hunters with a roar. **The flints can be used to pro form a flash attack Pseudo wyverns Apex barioth *It gains sand barioths moveset, with ice element added. **Shoulder tackle is done twice. Apex gigginox *It can launch poison bombs. **Poison bombs can be placed on its back Apex baleful gigginox *Can fire a beam of thunder. Apex nargacuga *Enraged it can do its tail slam three times **It gains green and even lucents movesets Apex Cantios *Its claws leave fire sparks with every attack involving them. **Its Undrea attacks have a larger radius. ***Gains a wide range of new moves Category: Chaoarren